


【奥尔光】棕榈夜迷情

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 是金主约稿！设定来自我很早以前在wb写的总裁x民工的AU。内涵雪国三傻。人物设定保持不变，但其他似乎改了个翻天覆地。诶……总裁款的奥尔什方真的让我病情缓解了呢……之后大概还会有这个AU设定下的产出掉落：）





	【奥尔光】棕榈夜迷情

如果有人在街上四处宣称伊修加德曾经四季冰雪覆盖，如今二十代年轻人一定会觉得不可思议。  
“真是热死了……好怀念在夏天能打雪仗的时候啊……”  
光站在洁白写字楼前庭的绿植花园里痛饮着气泡水。每个夏天都湿热而冗长，占据了一年之中的大半，但记忆中却留不下什么痕迹，无非是日复一日蝉的聒噪、半夜的惊雷和皮肤晒伤的痛痒罢了。三十年前伊修加德的这个季节的确下着雪，那时的夏季给他留下不可磨灭的印象。  
他小时候因为父母工作原因在伊修加德生活过两年，雪在多水的夏天纷纷扬扬地下着，到了暑假正好能和伙伴出门打雪仗。到了周末，一次父亲带他去冰湖上坐雪橇，原本应该有三米厚的坚冰居然被一个孩子的体重压得开裂了，他掉进接近零度的冰水里九死一生。就是那个时候起，气温开始逐渐上升的。刚开始的十来年也只不过平均气温攀爬了几度，然后仿佛是一夜之间，伊修加德冰雪融化，光秃秃的黑色土地上突然冒出茂密的绿植。  
光还觉得不够痛快，喉咙饥渴地蠕动着，可饮料已经见底了。今天足有三十五度，太阳如同挂在空中的炙热铁球，汗水流个不停，即便是穿得清爽，背心和底裤早就在干活的时候湿透。一大早已经喝了两升水了，却丝毫没有想上厕所的欲望。  
在他头上，巨幅全息新闻正在洁白的楼体上滚动着——伊修加德接连三年GDP涨幅超过百分之十；多玛进口以太能源科技、力图三年内解决人民温饱问题；伊修加德将成为第一个共鸣传输技术试验点。光幕太耀眼了，平添了炎热的错觉。  
他站在写字楼前，愁眉不展，汗珠不断沿着健美的脊背滚下。以太能源，大约就是在他刚出生那会儿被研发出来的，先是被用于解决伊修加德的极端气候问题，后来被用于农业矿产，再之后是战争武器。  
光想溜进身后的办公楼吹吹空调，但门口定如雕塑的两个黑衣保安让他踌躇不前了。一层薄薄的玻璃墙后便是这个城市里最精尖的人才，他们穿着白色的实验服或是西装革履，在黑白风格的一楼大厅中疾步穿行。光从纤尘不染的玻璃墙中凝视着自身狼狈的倒影——男人个头快到一八零，上身只有一件撩到小腹的白背心，淡蓝色的厚实又不透气的工作服被围在腰上，下身是工装裤和短靴。他在此的确是太格格不入了。  
到了这时候竟然渐渐有了上厕所的欲望了，光有些不安地四周环顾起来。他早上和施工队一起搭车到现场，这里荒无人烟，除了这几栋白色的写字楼群外近乎是荒野，施工现场还没来得及搭建起卫生间，生活用品都得在写字楼下既商品种类稀少又贵的便利店解决。  
“总不至于让我在花坛里放水吧……啊，这不被那几个保安抓起来扔出去才怪……”  
等了能有十分钟，才有人从写字楼里走出来。是个穿黑色西装的男人，一看就是有伊修加德本地人，刀削一样的锋利五官，身高少说也有两米，银灰色头发梳成背头。他推着旋转门走出来的时候带出了一股强劲的冷气，站在光旁边就仿佛一根刚从冰箱里取出来的冰棍。他从西装内口袋取烟和火柴盒，想要点上根放松一下。  
光毫不顾忌地打量他，他对上光的眼神，两唇抿在一起含着烟，嘴角露出笑纹。  
“不好意思，我的火柴好像受潮了，能不能借个火。”  
光取来他捏在指尖的火柴，朝鞋底一擦，橘红的火苗立马在燥热扭曲的空气中爆裂而出。  
“是你该换个火柴盒了。”  
“哈哈……来这跑外勤？”  
“不是，来安那个东西。”光指着园区外正蒙着蓝布的建筑工地，“听说建起来之后会是第一个共鸣跳跃的试验点。你呢，是不是也是做这个？”  
“啊，忘了自我介绍了。我叫奥尔什方·灰石，的确在给以太科技工作。不过我不是研究员，负责谈项目而已。”  
“我叫光。”奥尔什方听到他的名字，不由得饶有兴趣地抬起眉毛，“你小子，一看就很会赚钱吧。”  
光从上到下打量奥尔什方。西装裁剪考究，根本和他唯独那身商场打折时买的清仓货不在一个档次，领针和袖口是配套的，镶嵌蓝宝石，正衬眼睛的颜色。  
“哈哈哈哈。”奥尔什方时常笑，和光印象中的商界精英不太一样。白烟从嘴角裂开的缝隙中冒出来，是一股带着温度的薄荷味。奥尔什方把手揣在裤兜里，左脚交叉鞋尖点地非常放松地站着，随手将烟灰弹在大理石地上。“真没那回事，我是巨龙首人，上个月才调来伊修加德了。”  
奥尔什方正了正领带：“你是看这身吗？是借朋友的穿的，如果不是来总部上班，我也不喜欢穿成这样。你经常在出外勤吧？我本来也想做你这种职业。”  
看奥尔什方的肤色也的确不像是长户外活动的样子。他出来已经有十分钟，也稍微感觉到热了，将西装拉到胳膊肘，衬衫也挽起将手腕露了出来。汗毛是几乎透明的银色，让光的心感受到了一阵寒意。糟糕，差点把想上厕所的事情忘记了。  
烟已经抽完了，奥尔什方随身携带了烟灰盒装烟蒂，既然如此真不知为何他要将烟蒂弹在地上。  
“很高兴认识你了，光。”奥尔什方和他握手，“我才来这边不久，没什么朋友。以后还会在这附近见到你吧？”  
“啊，只要施工没完成，估计就会。”  
“那平时有空可以约着吃午饭。”光想了想以自己的薪水，恐怕中午只舍得吃工地统一配发的盒饭，但还是点头答应了。奥尔什方折回办公楼，打开玻璃门的瞬间，沁人心脾的美妙冷气吹了出来。他似乎是想到了什么，又折了回来。  
“诶，话说，认不认识这附近会修制冷机的？”  
“什么类型的？”  
“冬贝利牌冰箱。带制冰机一体的那种。”  
“我就会。”  
奥尔什方露出了“一定是上天安排我们认识”意味的笑容，立马从西装兜里把名片取了出来，“我借住在朋友家，现在夏天冰箱不好用真的难办，到官网预约售后居然要等半个月。能不能麻烦有空来我家修一趟？ ”  
“可是……”  
“价格的话，不会亏待你的。只要你这周有空，我可以开车接你过去。”  
“啊……那倒好说。只是……我现在真的很急。”  
光尴尬地看着奥尔什方，指了指背后的办公楼。

两人约在周五下班。建筑工地下班得早，夏日的傍晚五点太阳丝毫没有落山的势头，他等了一会儿，奥尔什方的车才出现。  
那次接着上厕所之便粗略参观了以太科技的总部大楼，就连高级冲水马桶都奢华至极，但奥尔什方的车倒是普通亲民。陆行鸟商务四座，光坐进副驾的时候瞄了眼公里数，市场价也就十几万，看着车牌，还有防滑轮胎，想必是从巨龙首开过来的。  
“我住的地方有点远，开车得将近一个半小时。柜子里有水，后座有毛毯，路上可以睡一会儿。”  
“那平时上班怎么办？”  
“六点半就要出门，但上下班有司机，能在车上睡一会儿，所以还好。”  
车子启动，光在心里不由得低估着奢侈浪费，和奥尔什方在密闭空间独处不免有些紧张。但在轻柔的钢琴曲车载音乐的催眠下，不知不觉地就昏睡了过去。到达目的地后，奥尔什方轻柔地唤醒了他。天色仍旧是亮的，但稍微有些夕阳西下的意味，面前是茂密的棕榈树，光打开手机看了眼地图，发现他们正在伊修加德的城市边陲。  
绿色的树丛掩映之间，有一座白色的单层别墅，外面布置了循环水景，两人走过段木桥路，就到了别墅的正门。奥尔什方扫描瞳孔，门开，一股舒服的冷气涌了出来。  
“你一个人住这么大的房子？”  
“严格意义上来讲是的。”  
一只白色长毛猫钻了出来，奥尔什方将其抱起亲吻额头，举着它的爪子和光打招呼。  
“这是埃斯蒂喵，跟光握握手。”  
光打了个喷嚏，朝后退了两步。奥尔什方间他猫毛过敏，快步把猫抱进屋锁了起来。  
“抱歉，本来应该早点告诉你的。这是朋友的房子，他出国之后我暂住在这，顺便帮他照看他的猫。”  
“没事……”  
光揉了揉鼻子，连打了三个喷嚏，眼睛也瞬间泛红湿润起来，眼泪不受控制地淌。奥尔什方叫出智能管家，给室内换气，没过多久光的症状就缓解了。他走进别墅，宽阔的客厅看不到尽头，别墅多面墙是落地玻璃，能看到外面的游泳池。奥尔什方一个人住在这么大的房子里，显然是有些落寞了。  
“喝点什么？”  
奥尔什方已经快速地换完衣服，穿着一身上身淡灰下身深灰的家居服，站在开放厨房后给光烧水。  
“我都随便。”  
“奶茶吧，我泡茶可有一手。”  
光觉得在大夏天喝热饮有些奇怪，但很快便觉得一杯热奶茶很有必要。温度像是初春的早晨，他穿着背心和短裤，有些冷飕飕的。他看了眼房间的结构布置，便明白这栋别墅里的一切都是由以太掌控的。别说是控制温度、湿度，迅速换气这些简单的小任务，在主人的意念驱动下改变房屋结构外观都不是问题。  
“冰箱就是厨房的这个。”奥尔什方递上马克杯，挨着光身旁坐下。他交叠着双腿，放松地陷入沙发，看起来比光高大一截，“不用着急，我点了两人份的晚餐，今晚留下吃饭吧。”  
光嗯了一声，尝了尝奶茶的味道便开始研究冰箱了。其实就是制冷管里以太液耗尽的小问题，不出十分钟便修好了。奶茶里有一种说不清楚的香料味，让他有些上瘾。紧闭的卧室内传来愤怒地挠门声和猫叫，奥尔什方塞了一罐零食进去。光把手伸进冰箱里摸了摸，已经有凉意了。  
冰箱门上订着一张合照，是三个年轻人。奥尔什方也在其中，看上去只有十几岁。光正研究着，奥尔什方凑过来，将切好的水果送给他一份，解释到：“这两个是以前的同学，我们都在一家公司，只不过现在伊修加德只有我一个人罢了。后来他们……大概一个做涉外，一个搞科研吧……”  
他在其中一个上面指了指，“这个是这栋房子的主人，另外这个就是埃斯蒂喵。”  
光震惊地看向奥尔什方：“你们做实验把……这个人变成猫了？”  
奥尔什方叼着猕猴桃片笑了出来，“那只猫同名罢了，虽然说也不是做不到，但是他可能不会允许。下次等他醉了试试看。”  
有钱人家的水果都甜得发腻，晚餐也相当精致高档，是利姆萨·罗敏萨风味的海鲜。酒足饭饱后时间已过十点，外面的天已经黑了，天空阴云笼罩，泳池边的树影在大风中摆动着。伊修加德的夏天多水，晚间雷霆大作下起瓢泼大雨是常事。奥尔什方说雨天走高速回市区不太安全， 提议光今晚不如就此住下。才见过两次就过夜，光难免有些不好意思了。  
“伊修加德人热情好客，习惯就好。”  
奥尔什方给光找好了换洗睡衣，在客厅里一边看电视一边喝酒。客房的墙是半透明的毛玻璃，也不知道主人在设计的时候到底有什么恶趣味。卧室中亮着暖黄色的光，将光的影子打在墙上。  
那健美的身体伸展着，细而柔软的腰扭动，将短袖从头顶挣脱了下来。接着弯下腰，臀部的肌肉轮廓清晰地被投射在墙上，外裤，接着是内裤都被大大咧咧地踩在脚底。那身躯充满了灵动与立体美，肌肉的影子在奥尔什方的呼吸中跳动着。一切都一清二楚，胸口呼吸的起伏，冷空气中硬立的乳尖，在腿间晃动的男性器官。光拾起奥尔什方放在床上的浴巾，向房间内的浴室走去了，那影子被拉长，变得浅而模糊。  
奥尔什方毫无自觉地清了清嗓子，呷了口酒，唤醒智能管家，“莫古力，把客人房间的墙改成实心的吧。”  
光出浴室的时候完全没有发现墙体的变化，这间别墅太大，对他而言如同迷宫。走错了门到了换衣间，又穿进另一间客房，兜兜转转好久才回到客厅。他指着自己身后的门，对奥尔什方露出不可思议的表情。  
“你是怎么记住自己睡在哪个房间的？”  
“刚开始的时候真的不记得，挨到哪间房就睡在哪里吧。大概一周后才熟悉路线了。”  
光的腰间围了一条白浴巾，仅此而已。奥尔什方感觉大脑发热，又咽了口酒。只不过是冰箱而已，别墅里光厨房就有三个，其实根本无足轻重，只是那时候实在想找个自然的契机。他观察光的打扮和职业猜他会修理以太供能的电器，没想到误打误撞竟然中奖了。  
光在他身边坐下，肩膀上还挂着水珠。白色的浴巾在他两腿之间垂下柔软的凹陷。  
“怎么一个人喝闷酒？”  
明明只是第二次见面，却一见如故地聊了很多。光夺下他的酒杯，放回茶几上。冰块融化得只剩下一个弹珠般的小球，实际酒味早就淡了。在黄光下，他的眼睛微微发绿。奥尔什方一时间话不过脑，直言道：“你的身体很好看。”  
“平时干的都是体力活。”  
“肌肉线条恰到好处，肤色也很健康。”  
奥尔什方将手打在光的肩上，没遭到拒绝，就忍不住再坐近一些。无声的撩拨与揣测许久，两方气息交缠成一股迷情，光闻到奥尔什方身上带着温度的古龙水味，形象性感出挑，性格热情温柔，已经不自觉地想吻他。  
奥尔什方一不小心碰到了沙发上的遥控器，隔音屏障解除，在瞬间倾泻而入的雨滴击打树叶的沙沙声中，他们吻在一起。  
他俩在酒精作用下都难免失态，牙齿碰撞在一起，鼻尖戳在脸颊上，但仍旧恨不得吻得更深。奥尔什方一把揪下光的浴巾，摸他光滑赤裸的身体，光也不甘示弱，扯下家居服和长裤。  
奥尔什方里面是真空的，让光呼吸一沉，忍不住咬他的喉结和锁骨。他的情欲在微冷的空气中被点燃了，又不知道该从何发泄，便在奥尔什方的躯体上摩擦。  
“你想在下面？”  
“我不知道，男人怎么做？”奥尔什方的身体健壮而苍白，是在室内健身房里刻意雕琢的，光吻他的时候，胡茬就蹭红了皮肤，让人有种想胡作非为的施虐欲，“你想进我那里？”  
“不行吗……”奥尔什方把光按在漆黑的皮沙发上，舔他淡褐色的乳首。光从来不知道男人的胸也能被当成敏感点，平时看上去普普通通的胸肌在放松的时候竟然能被揉搓地像布丁那样震颤。他从没见过自己这幅模样，阴茎就像是见到焦糖皮肤的大波美女一样挺立着。不，从局势上看，他更像是奥尔什方眼里的焦糖皮大波美女。  
“我没试过……”  
“不会让你后悔的。”奥尔什方让光放松，竟然慢慢地爬下去，想要给他口交。看奥尔什方这种男人为他服务其实有种难以言喻的满足感，深红色的阴茎头就挺在他嘴唇之下，奥尔什方像吃糖球一样满意地舔上去，让光不免一阵小腹跳动。奥尔什方将手放在他腰上，不让他自主。  
“你好甜。”  
“嗯，刚刚洗澡的时候用了那个黄糖磨砂……”  
“哈哈，洗这种地方你不会觉得疼吗？”光没见过那种高级玩意便试着用了，说实话刚刚去了角质，皮肤正敏感得不得了。男人给他口交的快感是以往所有性经历都无法比拟的，那口舌灵活地逗弄着他，怕是再过三分钟就要射精。他揉着奥尔什方的头发，刘海失去发胶固定垂在额前，棱角都变得柔和了。  
奥尔什方先让光尝了甜头，便去屋里取避孕套。虽然身处干爽的空调房里，但皮肤已经出汗，脑海中被暴雨声灌满，快感浸透他的身体，就像在潮湿低压的热夜，有力的雨滴拍打在他赤裸的肌肤上。切过猕猴桃的水果刀刃甜蜜而黏腻。  
奥尔什方回来了。后穴被开发的过程有种难以言喻的陌生感。他第一次被人在身体里进出，虽然身为男人没有什么处女的观念，但奥尔什方似乎相当兴奋。进入的时候，光不知为何就流了泪，让奥尔什方相当兴奋。顶到深处正好能在肿大的前列腺上摩擦，光刚开始觉得痛，后来就沉迷在被巨根操的酥麻感中。他很快适应了，后穴被奥尔什方的阴茎撑到了极限，但如同名器一般居然没有出血。光的小腹剧烈地起伏，凹陷下时甚至能隐约看见阴茎在里面进出的形状。他双眼通红，想要给自己抹去眼泪，被奥尔什方按住了手。  
“你的身上有猫毛……”光逗弄着身体，奥尔什方摸了他的地方已经浮现出红色的印记，“不要摸我，好痒……”  
“会这样吗？”奥尔什方故意揉捏他的乳头和腰，之前温柔体贴的举止全然被情欲覆盖了，光痒得发狂，又不能反抗。内心有一种不想挣扎的懒惰，下身被操得实在是舒服。  
“不让我自己摸也好歹爱抚一下吧……”  
稍微带点痛意的玩弄在这时候恰到好处，蜜色皮肤上的伤痕并不明显，仿佛蓄意隐藏的偷情秘密。下身已经变得泥泞不堪。奥尔什方射在他身上，帮他打飞机撸了出来。  
作为和男人的初夜，这体验实在太过美妙，两人说了些平淡又贴心的情话，便产生了困意。高潮之后连走路的力气都没有了，干脆就赖在沙发上打算睡觉。  
“起码到床上吧，我的床很软的。”  
“不，实在走不动了。别碰我……”  
光最后的记忆中有奥尔什方的笑声，还没等毯子覆盖到赤裸的身体，便已经昏睡过去。


End file.
